When Love Takes Over
by BeStrongBeautiful
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends since birth. Gabriella has an very annoying cousine who has a huge crush on Troy, but what happens when Troy and Gaby find out their true feelings for each other.? Other couples involved T&G,Z&S,C&T,R&K.
1. Intro

When Love Takes Over

Intro: Troy and Gabriella are best friends since birth. Gabriella has an very annoying cosuine who has a huge crush on Troy, but what happens when Troy and Gaby find out their true feelings for each other.? Other couples involved T&G,Z&S,C&T,R&K.

_

* * *

_

_Monday __6.30 am, Gabys POV_

''GABSIIII.!'' Ugh just what i needed right now.!

Well eventually I am Gabriella Montez, daughter of the fashion designers James & Maria Montez. Yeah i know, FASHION.!! Well obviously i get alot of clothes and a huge closet, oh yes it DEFINITELY IS huge, but that isn't important right favourite Hobbys are playing soccer, hockey, basketball, cheerleading and tennis. I'm a student of East High School, GO Wildcats GO.! I have the best friends you could ever ask for, they're always there for me no matter what. Sharpay Evans she is the Fashion one, i like to call her Fash-Shar, i know her and her brother Ryan Evans since Evans is the coregrapher of our gang, i call him broadway - king and since kelsi is his girlfriend, Kelsi Nielsen she is the composer, she likes to write songs they aren't bad i like them, i like to call her composer or broadway – queen. Taylor McKessie is the genius, i call her Tay or just simply Taylor, then there is Chad he is like the Big Brother i never had i like to call him Chadster because he calls me Gabster, he and Taylor are a couple. Zeke, Shar-bears Boyfriend he likes to bake and oh gosh he is good at it, i like to call him baker-boy. I also call them by there normal names just sometimes i call them with their then there is Troy Bolton, they all call him the 'golden boy' and everybody says i am the 'golden girl', but i don't really care, he and i are best friends since birth, he is the one who knows me better than i know myself he is there when i need him he is also my nextdoor neighbour, his and my parents are best friends since high school so it was clear that we will be friends, i like to call him bugs, Troy-boy, Junkii and lots more there are already to many, but i am not the only one who is giving nicknames to their friends, but i hate this horrible nickname 'Gabsi'. Oh you aks who calls me ''Gabsi'' , well it is my ooh sooo fabulous cousin Lexie. She can be very annoying sometimes, but i have to respect her because she is family. Right now I am very tired, i had a late night with the Gang, you will get to know them later on, but right now i have to answer my cousin. I bet she will give me a lecture of not being home.

''Good Morning to you too, Lexie.'' I groaned, i hate it when she calls me to see were i am.

''Gabriella.! Thank God you're answering i thought you picked up and put the phone to the side like the last time. What are you doing.?''

I smiled remembering when i picked up the phone and just put it away afterwards because i was playing bb with the guys'' I'm getting up right now. Thanks to you. Why do you ask.?''

''You're lying.! If you would get up right now, then i would see you because i am in your ro—''

''TROOOY.!'' I sqeualed as i felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist and pulling me back down onto the bed.

''Oh so you're at Troys then.?'' I could hear her jealousy through the phone. You have to know, she most definitely has the hugest crush on him.

''Well, as of now you should know that when i am not at home, then i am at Troys.'' I said in a matter of fact tone.

''But you never told me you were at hi—'' Troy pulled the phone out of my grasp ''HEY.! Troy give me my phone back.!'' He just shock his head and began to talk to Lexie.

''Good Morning Lexie, El is fine and I would like to sleep right now, because we have a late start today, it was nice talking to you Lexie, bye'' he hung up and put my phone on his nightstand to his right.

''Now come here i really want to get back to sleep'' he smiled sleepily at me and i burried my face into his tonned chest, i like it there, he's like a pillow. I had to giggle at this thought.

'' What is so funny, Montez.?'' I had to giggle again, causing him to chuckle.

''Well you should know'' giggle ''you're my personal pillow, Bolton'' I giggled again.

''I hope that i'm not just a normal pillow, wait did i say hope.? Okay let away the 'hope' and lets say that i am a hot pillow, huh.? What do you think.?'' He smirks with his eyes closed.

''I think your ego is coming back and that this is a sign to go back to sleep so it wont get out of control'' I laughed while clousing my eyes and trying to get back to sleep for some hours at least.

He chuckled ''Out of control huh.?'' I didn't respond so he sensed that i really wanted to go back to sleep. He pulled me closer to him and we both driftet back to sleep.

_Same day 10.30 am infront of East High, Troys POV_

''Bells.?'' I reached forward to interlace our fingers together walking into school.

''What's up Bugs.?'' I love that nickname, it brings back great memories.

''Well, i was thinking'' I had to smile at her face. She was confused and concern at the same time.

''You, Troy Bolton, thinking, well that has to be something.! Shoot, i want to hear''

''Well, i just want to know if you want to come to the roof at lunch, some best friend bonding you know'' I winked at her. When she turned her head to look better at me with her beautiful chocolate orbs, a strain of hair fell over her eye, i put the strain behind her ear and waitet for her respond.

''I would love to go, Wildcat''She giggled. When you hear her laugh or giggle it is something you just get happy about you have to smile it is like a drug. I had to chuckle at this thought.

''Something wrong, Bolton'' I froze. This voice from behind me was damn near Mrs. darbus one. I slowly turned around to see Chad with something in his hand. Something black. I snapped it out of his hand and looked at it, it was an voice translater. I was freaking out because of this damn thing.

''Gaaaaaaaabs'' I whined ''Chad is being mean to me'' i huged her and fake cried onto her shoulder. Everybody from the gang had to laugh at this expect chad .

''Chad say sorry to Troy. Now.!'' Gaby said in a motherly tone, i had to chuckle at.

''I'm sorry Troy i didn't want to scare you. Can you please forgive me.'' he looked hopefully at me. He really was thinking that he has to apologize to me.

''Chad ya i forgive you but it was only a joke'' he looked dumpfounded at me ''Oh and we have practise afterwards'' I opened my locker to get out my stuff for homeroom.

''I don't get why we always have to get Darbus as our Homeroom teacher'' Zeke said in a bored tone. Everybody began to talk about something else as is was hugging ella.

''Hej Troy what is there under gabys shirt?'' Taylor asked confused of why i lifted her shirt and carresed her back still hugging ella.

''Well, Ella here was having a race against my dad at go - cart and well in a very difficult corner my dad wanted to crash her and Ella was too thin for these go - cart seats so she fell out of it and hit her back and now it is hurting her, but you all know her she wont admit that she is hurt, wont you Ella.?'' I asked her pulling away abit to see her blushing and we all began to laugh and walked to homeroom.

* * *

I hope you liked my first chapter. And i also hope that it wasn't so boring but this is my first storie heehee ^^ . . please review thanks guys.! xoxo sanii


	2. Match day

**When Love Takes Over - Amber that Bitch**

* * *

_At Lunch With Troy & Gabby _

They're sitting on the bench at the rooftop garden. Gaby has her head rested on Troys shoulder while Troy has his arms wrapped around her upsently rubbing her arm up and down.

''Sooo. . Easth High against West High Soccer Team huh.? I think it's going to be interesting what do you think Gab.?

''I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this upcoming match today.''She said absently.

''What feeling.?'' He asks concern.  
''A feeling that something is going to happen, but i don't know what could happen.!''she says frustrated and sighs.

''You know what will happen.?'' Troy said with a big smile. Gaby mumbled a 'no'. ''You know this amazanig player who happens to be called Gabriella Montez, the captain of East Highs soccer team.?'' She giggles and he continues '' Well i know that she will shoot a goal for her best friend, Troy Bolton.!'' He grins.

''I'll try''Troy looks shoocked at her'' Okay, who are you and what have you done to my best friend Gabriella Montez.? Have you seen her anywhere.? She has long brown curly hair, beautiful brown eyes, she is like'' he stands up and holds his palm to his shoulder to show the lenght from his shoulder to the floor ''this tall and has perfect tanned skin, if you have seen her please tell me.!'' she is laughing uncontrollably '' i quess you didn't see her. GABY.?! GABS.?!BRiiiiiEEE.?!Where are you.?'' he bends down to look under the bench and then between the flowers ''Where are you Brie.? Hmm . . well maybe she already left to get ready for the game.'' he looks at Brie and smiles ''Have you seen her.?'' He sits down onto her lap like she wasn't there.

'' TR...O...Y.! Don't be silly.!I am here right infront of you, well not exactly infront of you but . . ugh.! Get up from my lap you're crashing me'' She giggles and he gets up. She spreads out her arms like a little kid who wants to be hugged. Troy walks over to her and hugs her ''I know for sure that you're going to be fine on the field AND you are going to kick Ambers butt, right.?''

''I'll try.!'' she starts running but soon ends up in a corner, no way out, she's going to get it. ''Gaaaaby.!'' He says in a greepy voice, his arms lifted in the air like a monster. He starts tickling her ''Promise me that you WILL kick Ambers butt, no better the whole west high soccer teams butt.!'' She beginns to cry because from laughing so hard. '' Yo...u K..noo..w Thaaa.....t yo...uu hahahahaha waa..nntt mee too dooo al..oo..t f..o aaaaaaaaaaH hahahaha foooor yoo..u.!'' she tries to say while laughing. He stops tickling her as soon as the bell rang. ''Come on you have to go warm up with your team i'll walk you to the lockerrooms.'' As they are walking to the lockerrooms Gaby suddenly remembers something '' Will you and the rest of the Gang come and watch the game.? You said you would come.!''

''Of course we will be there.! I can't miss it when you kick Ambers butt.!'' They reach the girls lockerroom ''I'll see you before the match begins'' she nodds and he kisses her forehead and walks off to his next class.

_With the Girls _

''GAAAB-STAR.!'' Sharpay squeals as she sees Gaby enter the lockerroom.

''SHOW-STAR-SHAR.!'' Gaby squeals back and hugs her after she pulls away she notices the frowns on her teammates faces.''what's with the frowns.?'' she asks confused.

''They are scared of loseing the match'' Sharpay told her and Gaby walks over to them and says ''Hej guys we have a great defensive and offensive what more could we want our goalkeeper, Meredith is amazing so is every single one here.!We have nothing to lose.! And in order from Troy we have to kick their butts.'' The team giggles and agree with her now seeing that they really have nothing to worry about. '' oh i nearly forgot. You have the best captain you could ever want, me, Gabriella Montez.!'' she says and starts laughing while the other just shock their heads giggling lightly and thinking 'the old Gabriella is back' .!

7 Minutes before the referee would bllow the whistle. '' So guys you know that we will win this match just keep concentrating and have fun, let's win this match girls.!'' Gabriella says to hear team and they all walk onto the field expect from Gabriella.

''So Coach Bolton - ähh i mean Luci. . sorry. ''Gabi starts blushing ''it's okay as long as you don't say it when you're at troys'' she smiles '' Soo what did you want Gabi.?'' Lucille, Troys mother asks. '' Well i wanted to ask if you saw Troy he wanted to co--'' '' Briieee.! '' She looks over Lucilles schoulder and sees troy running towards her '' TROOOOY.! '' she jumps into his awaiting arms and wraps her legs around his torso. '' I thought you woudn't come and wish me luck´'' she mumbled into his neck.

'' i woud never ever forget about wishing you luck i just got held up by chad, you know how he can be when it comes to free food at the cafeteria for the game'' they botch laugh lightly '' well '' he kisses her cheek and lets her down '' good luck and be carefull i don't want you to get hurt.'' he smiles

''i won't, hopefully. I have to go now, see you after the match'' she kisses his cheek and runs to stand next to sharpay on the field.

_The referee blew the whistle starting the game_

Everything went great for east high they also scored one time when gaby got fouled near the west highs goal and she kicked the ball so that sharpay could kick it into the goal.  
Amber from west high did some fouls on gaby it was obvious that she wanted gaby to get hurt but so far it didn't occure. West high also had some chances when amber tried to get the ball into the goal from a 30meters distance but meredith catched the ball as it was nearly flying into the left bottom just underneath the bar it was an amazing match to watch and as the break was over everything got worse. Amber fouled Gaby when the referee wasn't looking and Gaby wasn't the only one to be fouled sharpay and Kelly got also fouled when the referee wasn't looking. The Match was exhausting you could notice it on each face on the field it was also frustrating when you see them getting fouled but the referee didn't. 10 minutes before the game should be over the score was a tie, 3:3, Sharpay got fouled in a distance of 20 meters from the west highs goal she kicks the ball in the direction of Kelly and Gabriella who were standing or well more running near the goal. Gaby jumps and hits the ball with her forehead and it went slighty under the lath and into the west highs goal. Just as she was about to come back to the ground, Amber ran into her, cousing Gaby to get thrown against the bar of the goal. The referee didn't notice at first but as he saw Amber knowingly jump onto Gabys already swollen ankle he got his red card and got amber out of the game. Gaby was just lying on the ground, hurt and not hearing the voices around her just her teammates looking at her and opening there mouth saying something she coudn't hear.

''What happened'' Sharpay asks worried. Gaby just looked at Shar and that was all that she needed. Everybody knew that Amber isn't a fair player and that she hates Gaby without a main reason. '' I tell you bestiie, she will get to meet my sweet friend 7 inch High heel, his favourite sport is to be connected with Ambers face.!'' Sharpay mumbles angrily which caused Gaby to laugh. The referee blew the whistle confirming a break because of Gaby. ''Can you stand on your right leg.? Sharpay asks worried as she helps her up a bit until she would be able to stand on her own. Gaby tries but failed Shar got her before she even got near the ground. Troy watched the scene and ran onto the field. '' Gabby whats wrong '' he helps her stand still but decieds to just pick her up bridal style because of her leg. '' Amber did that'' sharpay said trough gritten teeth. Troy looks at Shar and then back at Gaby to see her admitting face.'' Oh how i hate that bi--'' Gaby puts her finger onto his lips, stopping him from getting further. '' It's okay i just get some cool-spray and then i can play again.'' Troy woudn't let her play and she knew that but she tried but after he decided to walk Gaby over to his mom and put her down at the bench, she knew that he realy woudn't let her get on the field again. The match started again and they switched Sophi in for Gaby seeing that she coudn't play right now.

Troy carefully pulls off Gabys Protection from her ankle and then he takes off her shoe. It was realy bad bruised and swollen. ''MOM.!'' Luci runs over to him and he shows her Gabys ankle. she gasps ''Get her to the hospital! I call there so they will know that you're on your way. Good Luck Gab-Hun, Troy please call me for some information on Gabys ankle.'' He nodds and picks Gabby up bridal style. ''Troy.?'' Gaby whispers. '' yeah does something else hurt Gaby.? '' he asks while he puts her into his car and buckles her up he then looks at her pale face as he caressed her cheek ''Are you alright.?'' she just looked at him in a way that he knew that he had to rush to the hospital.

At the hospital Gaby had to take some x-rays and she didn't got an cast but the doctor said that she shoudn't do anything with her left leg, like walking and that so she has to use a wheelchair for a week. The whole time Gaby didn't say anything, she just sat there and listened or tried to listen to the doctor but it was difficult to breath and concentrate at the same time. As they were about to leave the hospital Gaby suddenly gripped the wheelchair and gave Troy a tight squezze in his hand so he would know that something is wrong. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong she losend her grip on his hand and fell forward, Troy catched her before she got to hit the ground. '' I need an Doktor quick.! '' he shouted and a doktor came running with 3 assistens who were rolling the bed behind him. They put Gaby onto the bed and rolled her in an extra room getting her an oxygen mask on so she could breath with some help.

After 10 minutes the doktor comes back out of the room. ''You have to tell me what exactly happened to her''. Troy tried to concentrate so he woudn't let out any detail '' Well one second she was in the air getting the ball into the goal and the other second she was on the floor hodling her ankle and before that . . uhh . . OMG.!She was thrown against the bar of the goal why did i forget that, damn it'' stupid Troy stupid Troy stupid Troy he repeated in his head and then the doktor suddenly spoke up '' hej nothing will happen it's just that she really needs rest nothing serious she has to stay in bed or in her wheelchair for the week, no sport and she has to rest even if she feels good she needs one week to recover. Is there someone who will be sure that she doesn't overdo it.?'' Troy nodded and answered ''Her Mom and Dad but he is flying in an business trip tomorrow, then there'are her friend, my family and me who can watch after her.'' The doktor nodded''So you can take her home now but please make sure as soon as you get home that she needs some serious sleep.'' Troy nodds.

_In Troys room after the hospital and the phonecalls to both parents, his and Gabys_

''Gaby do you need anything, something to drink, maybe food, just something.?'' he looks at her tired face and smiles to see her smile lightly at him.

''No i'm fine, thank you'' She smiles one more time and gets back to sleep'' Troy kisses her forehead and decides to leave her so she could get some sleep.

* * *

**So guys this was the second chapter i think it isn't that great but i had to upload it because it is very important for later on at the storie so i hope you're not mad at me for not uploading in a long time and for giving you such a boring chapter.**

**sani**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I'm sooooo sorry that it took me so long to upload again.! I had some problems with uploading on FF and school was stressing me out. . absolutely hate school . i also believe that i just go there because i see my friends then xD . . so the last chapter didn't make me happy i also thought about deleting the story and do a new one . . but i'll continue this one and well hopefully the ideas will fly in again ^^ . . i won't name the chapters maybe if I'm bored that i'll do it but right now i'm not motivated to give them a headline . . i hope you aren't mad at me and enjoy this chapter. . **

* * *

When Love Takes Over

_Then the doktor suddenly spoke up '' hei nothing will happen it's just that she really needs rest nothing serious she has to stay in bed or in her wheelchair for the week, no sport and she has to rest even if she feels good she needs one week to recover. Is there someone who will be sure that she doesn't overdo it.?'' Troy nodded and answered ''Her Mom and Dad but they are going on an business trip tomorrow, then there are her friends, my family and me who can watch after her.'' The doktor nodded ''So you can take her home now but please make sure as soon as you get home that she needs some serious sleep.'' Troy nodds. _

_In Troys room after the hospital and the phonecalls to both parents, his and Gabys_

_''Gaby do you need anything, something to drink, maybe food, just something.?'' he looks at her tired face and smiles to see her smile lightly at him._

_''No i'm fine, thank you'' She smiles one more time and gets back to sleep'' Troy kisses her forehead and decides to leave her so she could get some sleep._

_

* * *

_

Troy walks downstairs to get himself something to drink. As he reached the bottom step the doorbell rang. ''If that freaking doorbell woke gabi up then i'm going to kick that persons butt'' he opens the door to find the whole girls soccer team plus his mom and the champions trophy _'or maybe i won't'_ he thought. they had won the season, beat west high and got the trophy. He forgott about it and Gabi didn't even had a chance to celebrate it. ''Come on in, but be quiet gabi needs rest'' he lets them in and they all walk to the living room.

''Troy what did the doctor exactly say?'' Lucille asked Troy with concern laced in her voice. Gabi is like her never born doughter. If anything happend to her as she was younger and she was around Troys she would kiss the wound and tell her that till she gets married the pain will fade. Troy also asked Gabi one time if she would marry him, they were both 6 years old and he would do anything so she would feel better. She actually said yes and he gave her some ring from his favorite cornflakes box.

''Brie should take it easy, she isn't allowed to do any kind of sport and she needs to rest for a week. Even if she feels better in three days she should stay in bed or in her wheelchair. She needs to take medicaments which are helping the healing process and someone needs to be around her 24/7. I told him that we would look after her because James and Maria are on a business trip, if that's ok with you mom'' he looks at her hopefully but he soon grins at his mother as she noods her hed and he hugs her ''thank you, thank you, thank you, mom!''

''Okay enough with this now were is Gabi?'' Sharpay asks acting annoyed ''I need to see my bestie, she didn't got to see the trophy and it is huge and it has this beautiful pink writing on it, it's fabulous!'' she squeals with enthusiasm.

''She is in my room, but she actually fell asleep ..'' he looks at his watch'' 7 minutes ago so let her --'' and the girls including his mom were up the stairs and in Troys room ''rest . . they are never going to listen to me'' he shook his head and ran upstairs into his room were everyone was now standing ''are you gooing to wake her up or stare at her till she wakes up . either way somebody has to move'' he chuckles and walks over to his bed were Gabi was resting. Suddenly the door burst open with Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi and Taylor all falling to the floor.

''Ugh Chad!'' Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and Taylor chorused. ''The door wasn't locked, why did you tell us it was?'' everyone stood up and Taylor wags Chads head ''That's what you get for telling lies''

''But it wasn't a lie it was locked i swear . . i wasn't able to open it . . and this huge sign of a toilet . .WTF! Troy are you living in a toilet and there was a shield saying 'occupied_' '' _everyone roles their eyes and Taylor wags his head again '' Oow.. what was that for?''

Everybody groans and Sharpay interupts ''Troy wake Gab-Bear up we don't want to be the mean ones who interupt that gorgeous sleep of hers'' she smiles sweetly with the rest of the girls.

Troy sat down next to Gabi and takes her hand ''Brie . . '' he whispers and caresses her knuckles '' wake up your team is here'' he kisses her forehead and she starts to stir ''I'm sorry Shar wanted me to wake you up'' he smiles at her one time and then gets up again ''you want some water, or something to eat?'' she shook her head and whispers a thank you and he helps her sit up, he sits down behind her and leans with his back on the headboard while she is resting with her back on his chest his arms wrapped around her stomage and hers on top of his arms.

Sharpay squeald ''OH MY GOOOSH! Gab-Bear you have to see the trophy we won! '' she shrieks and pulls out the trophy from behind her back ''here you go captain'' she gives her a kiss on the cheek and sits down beside her on the bed.

''Sharpay it's gorgeous! the pink writting and it's huge. . man we one i can't believe it'' she says with a grin on her face like she is 3 years old and got a candy for doing well. ''Mom and Dad will flip out when they find out'' suddenly she froze and bent down to hold her ankle ''Amber did it on purpose, but the medicaments are doing wonders i can't feel the pain'' she smiles up at everyone and then notices chad with a dumfounded face ''Chad is everything ok?''

''Gabsteeer!''he brightens up and runs over to her to hug her after he pulls away he starts asking questions '' how's your ankle, why is Troy living in a toilet, how long do you have to stay out of school, do you even have to stay out of school, what are you going to do today and why is Troy living in a toilet?'' everybody laughs and Gaby answers '' Chad you asked two times the same question, Troy doesn't live in a toilet, how come? My ankle is fine and i can go to school but i'm not allowed to do Gym or any sports, today I'm going to rest I'm tired and well ask Troy to shoot some hoops or so i don't know and just so you know AGAIN he does NOT live in a toilet'' she giggles at his confused face but soon he realises that he was at the wrong door.

''And that is my so called Best friend, after this 16 years i know you now and Gabi you still aren't able to find my room'' Troy chuckles and earns a slap from Chad ''and now he gets all girly on me'' he gets slaped again but from Gabi ''ow what did i do?'' ''I think Taylor was right you are a lunkhead'' she giggles and attempts to get up but soon realises that she wouldn't come far with her ankle. Troy starts tickling her and just as he was about to tickle her even more his mother spoke up ''Troy stop it you are going to be the death of my poor Gabi here, get downstairs and start with dinner i bet Zeke is going to help you ''then she turns to look at Chad who looks scared back at her ''and Jack will be out of the Bathroom soon'' if real life was a comic you would of had seen the light bulp that came onto Chads head.

Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Troy were downstairs preparing dinner with Jack, Kelsi and Taylor came soon after and the rest of the girls soccer team was in Troys room listening to Lucilles speech ''Girls i'm so proud of you, i never and i mean i never had such a great Team, it was the last game for Gabriella, Sharpay and Meredith, senior year was coming to fast I'm going to miss you'' out of nowhere a tear came running down lucilles cheek and the girls hugged her.

Sharpay was the first one to speak up after the hugging was over ''You will see us just not at practice, Gabi is over here more than at her own home'' everybody laughed '' Troy and Gabi are inseperable and so are me and Gabi. The Gang and I are here every single day doing some iditoc stuff or we are going to the mall, but Lucy we are never going to leave you exept you want us to, but you never did you always let us stay or have a sleep over, i think i talk for the whole team and Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke and Ryan when i say that we love you''

Lucille hugs Sharpay after they pull away Gabi speaks up ''and what is with my hug? You have here infront of me a hugging marathon and i can only watch or what?'' she says acting hurt and crosses her arms over her chest and she starts to pout.

''Gabi!'' the whole team jumped onto the bed, carefully not to hurt her ankle and hugged her, they all laughed and then Troy walks in ''well if i did interrup you guys than i'm going downstairs again and eat everything on my own because we are finished makeing dinner'' ''so quickly?'' Lucille asked ''if you say that an hour is quickly than i don't know?'' Troy says in a matter of fact and lifts Gabi out if the bed''Shar could you take the Wheelchair downstairs please'' he then walks out of the room with Gabis legs wrapped around his torso and her ams around his neck and his arms just underneath her uppertight. He puts her down into her wheelchair and pushes her forward so she was sitting next to him at dinner.

After dinner Gabi, Shar, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, Taylor, Chad and Troy were in Troys room discussing what they are going to do tomorrow. It was sunday night and the gang decided that they should head home exept Troy and Gabriella. ''Bye Shar-Bear, Tay-Tay and Kels, see you tomorrow bye Chadster, Zeke and Ry ''Gabi hugs each of them and then gets comfy in Troys bed again ''Bye guys see you tomorrow'' he walks them downstairs and closes the front door after them.

As he was about to go back upsatirs Jack and Lucille shouted after him and he walked to the living room ''whats up?'' he asks and sits down on the single sofa were normaly Gabi and him sit in with Gabi on his lap. ''We just want to know how Gabi is doing'' Jack says with his arm wrapped around Lucilles shoulder. ''she's doing fine can i go now, i don't want her to be waiting so long'' he grins at his parents as he gets up. ''yea yea go and let her rest i don't want to hear any activities from you guys'' Troy swiftly turns around and glares at his dad ''you know better dad, you know better'' and with that he jogged upstairs and took of his clothes until he was left in his boxer shorts and lay down next to Gabi. She instantly snuggled closer to Troy and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turnd the light off. ''Goodnight Brie'' he kisses the top of her head and hears her responde in a faint whisper ''night Troy'' and soon they both were fast asleep.

But they didn't know that Lexie was planning on getting Troy over this week in school.

* * *

**I hope that i get more time now to continue this story . . i know that the beginning isn't that good but it will get better. I have one week free now and i try to find some time to continue this story. Love ya all**


	4. Chapter 4

_**When Love Takes Over**_

**Brithday alert.! 22.02.2010 Sweet Sixteen =D. Finally i turned 16 and i already feel old xD, just kidding. So now that i told u about my BD i can continue with the story. i hope u like it so far. &Thanks to all who were writing comments and evrything. **

**About the Story:**

**I know i said in the first chapter that Gabis father and mother were fashion designers but her father is also the assistent coach from the Lakers, just go with it please ;P**

**If i forgot to tell you Kelsi is Troys cousin, so that there will be no confusion later on**

* * *

1 week later Gabi is allowed to walk on her own again and her parents are back home again. It's Monday morning and Gabi is already up getting ready for school while listening to the radio.

_''I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - say, if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
say if we ever meet again_

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before ...''_

Gabi sang along while she combed her hair and changed into dark blue skinny jeans and a grey hooded sweater from Troy, still looking beautiful. Her hair in a messy bun but she didn't matter that she was going to school like this. Her balcony door opens and in steps Troy in dark blue jeans that hung rather low holding up by his hips und a blue T-Shirt under his white v-neck sweater.

''You shoudn't leave your door unlocked, Gabs'' Troy smiles boyish at her.

''Good Morning to you too Troy'' Gabi said while she gave him a kiss on the cheeck. ''You should really try the frontdoor sometime'' she giggles as she turns off the radio and walks out of her room. She was about to walk downstairs as she was thrown over Troys shoulder.

''Frontdoor you say?'' he said with a mischievous smile as he walks down the stairs, out the frontdoor and turns around to ring the doorbell with Gabi still hanging over his shoulder. ''Troooooooooy!'' she whines at him as she starts to poke his sides. ''Stop it or i drop you'' he chuckles as she shrieks and holds onto his shirt for dear life.

The door opens and Maria starts to laugh ''Troy you used the frontdoor how mature of you'' Gabi starts giggling ''yeah yeah i know can we come in now'' he gave her his best smile he could muster in the morning. ''yeah come in we won't bite'' Troy gave her a look and that's everything she needed as she started to laugh ''Never say that Maria. James bit my eat yesterday because i wouldn't get up, so not funny'' he said while he walked into the kitchen.

''hello!? still hanging here'' Gabi comments. He chuckles and carefully places her down onto her feet and kisses her forehead.

''morning mom, morning dad'' Gabi gave each of them a kiss and sat down next to Troy who was already eating from her plate but she didn't mind because they always eat from the same plate.

''Eat up you have 20 minutes left'' Maria said and takes the dishes away after they finished.

''When do you come home Gabriella'' James asked his only daughter.

''Well, Troy has bb-practice with the guys and Sharpay, Taylor and me will stay till they have finished which will be like -- ''she looks at Troy for information. He quickly gulps down the orange juice ''4:30, but maybe a little longer James you know my dad when it comes to basketball'' James nodds.

''As the Co-Trainer from the Lakers and best friend from your father i have to say your father has alot more practices with you guys than the Lakers have'' he chuckles and looks back at Gabi ''So you'll be home at 4:45 then''.

''Weeeeeeell...'' Gabi said in a sing song way ''Gabriella you'll be home at 4:45'' her father tried to stay serious but failed miserably ''I'm going to the mall with Shar and then i'll head to Troys afterwards and i'll use your creditcard this time daaady'' Gabi said in one breath and quickly kissed her mother and fathers cheeck ''bye and thank you'' she said as she runs out dragging Troy with her as he shouts after her parents 'bye James, bye Maria i'll bring Gabi home at around 9:30'' the frondoor shut close.

James shakes his head ''they are both unbelievable like a married couple on their honeymoon'' he states as him and Maria start to laugh.

* * *

With Lexie. She left 30 minutes before Troy and Gabi came downstairs.

She is on her phone talking to some girl. ''It didn't help . . he never left her side . . it was a surprise he let her go to the toilet on her own'' Lexie said frustrated.

''Yeah but my brother Alex said that he wants to beat Boltons ass since he was born, even if this wouldn't work because he knows Troy just for 3 years'' the other feminin voice said through the phone ''Let's just say boooooys'' ''hey!'' Alex said and Lexie stepped in ''Stop it guys not the same page here, so what to do now?''

''Well if he has nearly beaten up Troy and you come in time to rescue him he'll be crawilng into your arms and my brother will have a try with Gabriella because he says that she's hot'' the other feminin voice said while she made noises like she was frowing up.

Lexie laughed evilly ''I've got a plan. You attack Gabriella, Troy wont be far away or will hear soon after and he'll try to stop the fight then when you guys stop fighting your brother attacks Troy and they start to fight and you start to fight with Gabriella again then after sometime I'll come and rescue both and they will aks me if they can do anything to make it up to me''

''And what's in it for me and Alex?'' the other feminin voice said again. ''You get to beat Gabi's ass and he gets to beat Troy's'' Lexie states hoping that they are satisfide with it.

''Now that you mention it'' she smirks ''We're in it so we're waiting for your call to start the plan, bye Lex'' she hung up before Lex could respond.

''They're dumbasses i always knew and Troy...?! You'll be mine soon'' Lexie thought to herself as she put her phone back into her schoolback.

* * *

The gang is sitting in Homeroom Troy sits in his chair while Gabi sits on his table Chad stands on the right side from him and next to Chad stands Zeke with his arm wrapped around Sharpay then on the left side of Troy there stands Kelsi and Taylor. They are already waiting 20 minutes and Ms. Darbus is nowhere in sight. After another 5 minutes the principal walks in'' Goodmorning class Ms. Darbus got ill--'' ''yeeesss'' Chad said out loud and earnd a joking glare from the principal ''so as i said Ms. Darbus got ill and therefor you got PE right now for 2 hours so you wont have to go after 5th period, so you're free after 5th period exept of the basketball and football teams but you know it already''. he said and left the room as everyone headed to the locker rooms by the gym.

''Man that's like a once in a lifetime thing here'' Chad said like a little child with bright twinkling eyes.

''What do you mean'' Taylor asked a bit confused like the others were

''That Ms. Darbus is ill that normally never happens maybe she has to be home for antoher two weeks'' Chad's smile grew even bigger.

''Mr. Danforth'' Chad's face fell and he was scared at the voice of Ms. Darbus. He turns around as everyone starts to laugh and he looks dumpfounded at Troy who held his voice translator in his hand.

''Man you were freaking me out here, not funny hoops'' he snatches the voice translator out of Troys hand and walks into the changing room and everyone else did too exept that the girls were heading towards the girls locker/changing room.

They had to run 5 laps and had to stretch and then they were off to play basketball. Boys against Girls. Right now it was a tie and there were only 2 minutes left in the Game and the Girls had the ball.

Troy was blocking Gabi so Shar coudn't pass the ball to her than shar got an idea. They had planed this a long time ago she looked at Gabi, Taylor, Martha and Kelsi and they knew what to do. so Sharpay dribbled the ball toward the net when Zeke was unfortunately towering her. She passed the ball over to Taylor who was standing alone on the free pointer line. Chad ran over to Taylor trying to block her shoot but noone noticed that Martha was running towards the net. Gabi, Shar and Kelsi were distracting Troy, Jason and Zeke while Chad was occupied with Taylor and Ryan was just standing there also not noticing that Martha ran past him. Taylor passed the ball to Martha who got down into a kneeling position and held the ball over her head. Everyone looked surprised at this and Gabi took this Chance to run over to Martha take tha ball and get onto her shoulders, like a little girl would be carried by her dad and shoot the ball perfectly into the hoop. Martha let her down and Coach Bolton blew the whistle. The Girls started to cheer while the Guys were stunned and still slightly surprised that they got beaten.

''Ha, beat ya wildcat'' Gabi said as Troy came over to get his water bottle.

''That was just luck'' he states smiling charmingly at her as he takes a long gulp from his water.

''In your dreams'' the Girls say at the same time and start giggling.

''Guys hit the shower you have 20 minutes left and Girls see how much time i gave you to blow dry your hair and everything am i not the best PE teacher ever'' Coach Bolton, Jack, said with this boyish grin that Troy definitly got from him.

''Thank you Coach Bolton'' they say in unison and head off towards the showers.

* * *

At lunch with the gang and Lexie

''Hei Gabsiiii'' Lexie said in her sing song voice and squeezed herself inbetween Sharpay and Gabriella.

''Hey what's up Lexie'' Gabi says and eats another frie before shoving her tray to Troy who was sitting next to her.

''I was going to ask you the same question'' She giggles fakely and you could see that the whole table was already pissed at Lexie.

''How long are you staying Lexie'' Chad said and got pinch into his forearm by Taylor ''Ow, why did you do that'' he asks her rubbing the place where she pinched him ''that's rude to ask it that way'' Taylor whispers.

''It's okay I'm staying till new year is over and at the second term i'm back at my school because mom and dad will be back from London than'' Lexie answerd and starts eating herself.

Gabi lays her head on Troys shoulder and yawns. ''tired?'' Troy whispers to Gabi and she nods as he chuckles lightly ''me too'' she smiles and turns her head so her forehead was resting on his shoulder but that didn't last long because as soon as she saw his ear her head and hands shoot up.

''OH MY GOSH! Does this hurt?'' She lightly touches his now swollen and already purple turning ear and after he shows no reaction she twists his ear lightly and suddenly he yelps up in pain.

''Yeah that hurts thank you for reminding me Brie'' Troy says sarcastic lacing his voice.

''I'm sorry'' she giggles and kisses his ear lightly and lays her head back onto Troys shoulder as he carefully lays his head on top of hers both closeing their eyes.

* * *

At Practice with the Girls on the bleachers. Gabi rests her head on Taylors lap and the boys are showering.

''So Gabi what's up with you and Lunkhead'' Taylor asks ''and don't say that there is nothing going on''

''but there isn't what should be going on?'' she asks lightly confused but also knowing what they wanted to know.

''Gabi we know that you like Troy more than a friend or a brotherly way please admit it and everything is fine we can get you together, you'll get married have a beautiful pink house with little Gabriella's and little Troy's running around but i prefer the little Gabriella's . .'' Shar rambles on and on and on until Gabi stops her''Stop it Shar there is nothing going on i don't like him and that's it were meant to be just best friends nothing more nothing less and he doesn't even feel something for me he just likes me as a best friend but I ... i think i am in love with him'' she whispers the last part but it was loud enough for Shar and Tay to hear.

''Gabi he loves you too you can see it in his eyes everytime when you enter a room his eyes shine and the happiness and love in them are visible and when you say something he smiles everytime or he is concern he is always listening to you when you laugh he has to laugh or he admires you while you're laughing but you're not noticing all of this but we can see it and he has this special smile that is just for you i only see it when he is with you'' Shar states and looks at Gabi who held up her little finger'' give me the pinky promise that you won't tell anyone that i had admit that i love him'' they gave pinky promises and laugh at how childish they must have looked.

''Well there is just one question open'' Taylor says'' and that would be'' Gabi smiles at her ''Why is Troys ear purple?'' Gabi giggles ''Do you remember when we had that sleepover at mine during summer''Shar and Tay nod''Well my father woke us in the evening up after we stayed up the whole night'' they nod again ''you don't get it huh?'' they both nod again and Gabi starts to tell them the story.

Flashback yesterday morning

_Troys and Gabi were fast asleep and it was the third time that James opened Gabis door to wake them up.''Wake up Guys we are all set and the movie can start''.  
Sunday was movie morning with breakfast they did this since Gabi was three years old.  
''Sweety wake up you don't want a deja vu or do you not remember what happen this summer'' James asks his daughter as he strokes her cheeck. Her eyes shoot open and she nudges Troy''wake up Troy if i were you i really would listen to me now''  
and the answer that left Troys mouth was neough for James to take action ''But you aren't me and i want to sleep i'm tired and you should sleep to i am all comfy and warm'' James walks over with a smirk on his face and bites into Troys ear.  
Troy jumps out of the bed and holds his throbbing ear. ''Oww what was that for?'' he looks at James who had to bit back his laughter but it was hard to do so as Gabi was already laughing.''i learned this from your father he did this one time in college to me now you know how your father really is and i could either bite you or throw a bucket full of cold water over you but Maria wouldn't be pleased if i do make Gabi's bed wet'' James chuckles and leaves the room to tell Maria what happend.  
''I told you that you should get up and that he bit me one time'' she says as she walks into the bathroom in one of Troys boxers and his wildcat sweater.  
''Yeah rub it in my face it's okay'' Troy follows her into the bathroom in just his boxers and watches her comb her as she got ready for the movie downstairs._

End of flashback.

Shar and Tay laugh like there is no end. Aftter another 15 minutes Gabi fell asleep on Taylors lap and the guys walk out and to the Girls who were still sitting on the bleachers. Tay and Shar were giving signs to be quiet because Gabi is asleep.

''Chad can you carry my bag to my car i carry Brie to my car'' Chad nods ''If you drop her dude'' chad threats ''He wont drop her Chad'' Tay and Shar say in unison ''hey i'm just checking on my littl sis here'' he defends himself and puts his hands in the air for surrender as he smiles sweetly at them.

Troy buckles Gabi up and closes the door of his Audi Q7. normally he would drive with his old white rusty truck that he loves more than this new audi Q7 but something doesn't work with the truck so he had to take his second car.

''Guys Maria called before lunch and asked if you wanted to come over for dinner to Gabi's your parents are allowed to come she just needs to know who is comeing so she cooks enough, you should just give her a call today is lasagne day'' he smiles brightly as the others also do''so i suppose you guys are comeing for sure ''yup'' Chad said for the rest of them ''Well don't forget to tell your parents, see you later guys bye'' he gets into his car and they all drive home exept Troy who drives to Gabi but they are next door neighbours so their is no difference.

* * *

Troy carefully lays Gabi down onto her bed and pulls the sheets over her sleeping body he then noticed that he was quiet tired too but he had to tell Maria that the guys are comeing over. So he went downstairs to find Maria in the kitchen talking with someone on the phone.

"Okay. . yeah.. no it's fine bring your sister with you if she just came to visit you. . no that's no problem we have enough lasagne. . yeah okay. . bye Eva" Maria hung up. Eva is Chad's mother.

"hei Maria" Troy said as she finally hugged him and then immediatly got back to the cooking. "Eva just called she's comeing too so i expect that Gabi told everyone to come am i right?" Troy shock his head with a smile.

"naah. . Gabi fell asleep while we had a shower after practice so i took the part and told them you aren't mad, are you?" Troy scrached the back of his neck nervously.

"no, oh god no belive me i'm quiet happy that you told them because there would be to much lasagne for Gabi, you, James and myself, so i'm quiet thankful Troy thank you" she gave him another hug. He looked tired, very tired, and also a little pale but tired overpowerd the pale part and Maria thought he was just pale because of being tired "Troy get some sleep you look horrible" she said and had to laugh at Troys unbelievable face.

"you didn't just say that i look horrible?" he act shocked and put his hand over his heart "that hurt me deep down here" he gave her his puppy eyes and knew that she coudn't resist, the smell of fresh made brownies was lingering in the kitchen and Troy put more heart into his puppy eyes hopeing he would get atleast one brownie.

"go on an take it already" Maria said as she went back to organising and cooking for the dinner. Troy walked upstairs eating his newly won brownie wich tasted delicious. He smiled as he opened the door, seeing Gabi sleep so peacfully and with this constant smile on her face made him love her even more. Wait! Love? no that can't be love, maybe some attraction towards her but love? but on the other side he always had this attraction towards her but it was getting harder and harder to resist those kissable lips of hers. She made him smile whereever she was, whatever she did and whenever she came around. If she wasn't at school he would go around school like a roboter who needs knew Energie for the day. Without her he had no Energie no will for something and he would be completely irritated and unconcentrated the whole day till he sees her again.

He laid down next to her pulling her as close as possible. Gabriella moved so that her head was resting on his tonned chest and her right arm losely draped around his stomach. After some time Troy fell asleep too.

Maria walks into Gabis room and was about to ask them if they want something to drink or a little snack till the lasagne was finished but she stayed put and whisper/shouted for James. For her luck James just walked past the room with his newly bought camera, she snatched it out of his hands as he entered the room. "hey! be carefull" James whispered to her as she slaped his upperarm "took you long enough to come her they could of have already changed their sleeping position and then the picture woudn't be worth a shot" she giggled lightly and James wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she took a photo of Troy and Gabriella cuddled up in each others arms.

"I love you Maria" James smiled as he and Maria left Gabis room to print out the photo to show it to Lucille and Jack later on. "Love you too, James" she gave him a quick peck on the cheeck and gave him the camera before she went back into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later it's now 5:15, Lucille and Jack walk in. Chad's parents, Kelsi's parents, Sharpay's and Ryan's parents, Zeke's parents and Taylor's parents were already there sat on the neatly decked table.

"hei Maria and James, guys" both Lucille and Jack say at the same time as they hug everyone and sat down themselfs. "Where is Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the gang" Lucille asked but her question was soon answerd when she heard a loud bang and Chad complaining. Thay all started laughing but suddenly Troy ran into the kitchen with Gabi thrown over his shoulder trying to hide from Chad. "Where could we hide we ''messed'' up Chad's fro" he put the messed part under quotations and smiled at James as he pointed into the pantry.

Short after Troy hid in the pantry with Gabriella, Chad came into the kitchen trying to fix his not really messed up hair. "were is Troy and Gabi" They all look and Chad and start to laugh "ugh i know my hair is messed up could you stop the laughing now" he said a bit pissed. Jack spoke up " Chad you'Re acting like Sharpay right now" everyone burst out laughing including Troy and Gabriella who were still in the pantry.

CHad walked over a evil smirk on his face as he opened the double doors and pulled Troy out of it ruffling his hair and then waling out of the kitchen satisfide. They all began to laugh again Gabi was crying because of the whole laughing and her stomach began to ache. "Troy your hair is messed up let me make them better" she said as she put her hands into his hair and messed them up even more, but secretly she loved it because is messed up bed hair made Troy look even hotter than he already was.

He smirked and started to tickle her, she sent out a bunch of giggles, the parents watching with huge smiles on their faces, if they actually admit to each other that they love eachother than it would be easier for them and less frustrating for the parents and friends. Maria set the dishes with fresh made lasagne on the table and everyone was called in for eat. After eating they were all sitting in the livingroom exept Troy and Gabriella who are washing the dishes in the kitchen.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabis waist from behind and she lent against his chest. "I'm still tired"Troy states as Gabi yawnes and nods agreing. "I need a new jumper from you your old ones not smelling like you anymore" he puts his face into her hair and nuzzles her neck with his nose taken deep breaths of her delicious smell.

She giggles but nods again "i need a new T-Shirt too" he smiles and kisses her forehead as he goes and to dry the already washed dishes.

* * *

Meanwhile with the parents and the rest of the gang.

"I need to show you something" Maria said getting the attention from everyone in the room as she pulled out a neatly folded up paper. "Take a look"

and everything that could be heard after that was "Awwwwwwwww". . "They are cute aren't they" Maria said in a matter of fact tone.

"When did you made this picture" Pam, Kelsi's mom, asked Maria after they handed the photo to the girls who were also cooing over the picture.

"I took it about" she looked at her watch wich was signaling that it was 7:30 "3 hours ago or something like that" she smiled as she got the photo back and put it into a photoalbum were just photos of Troy and Gabi were from were they were born, then to their first accidents, their first kiss with 4 years and lots of other stuff from what Troy and Gabi never knew anything.

Lexie sat absently there thinking about what move would be the next and when here plan was going to be put into action, suddenly realisation hit her and she knew the best day for her plan on getting Troy.....

* * *

**To be continued..**

**I hope you guys liked it and i got it out before saturday.. i'm proud of myself ^^ . . please comment and tell me what i should do different if you have a problem with something.**

**For the next chapter:**

**Should Lexie get Troy after she fullfilled her plan or should the plan go completely wrong?**

**Tell me what you think and i'll surprise you ^^**

**Sani **


	5. Authors note and Preview

Well... It's been a long time. I just needed to get away from it all. I'm unbelieveable sorry for not updating or giving you a newsflash 'bout what's going on.

I'm going to delete this story. It wasn't good anyway. As I started to write 'When Love Takes Over' I didn't really knew were this was going. I've lost interest really fast and I still don't get any ideas to continue this story and make it better. A few weeks ago I started to write a new story, I don't have a name but I'm absolutely posting it. I hopfeully get it out mid July, I want to have at least 10 Chapters for you. (I'm working at Chapter 2, but they are rather long chapters!) I've got new experience when it comes to writing and I want to give you guys a great Story. So if it sometimes takes longer for me to upload, just know that I'm working my ass off for you guys, so that you get a nice chap.

As to the Preview:

The new story is about Troy and Gabriella , duh! ;)

What I can say for now is, that Gabriella lived once in Albuquerque and knows Chad, Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor. She moved a lot and comes back after her mom and dad file for divorce, she's living with her mom now. She has two older brothers, Vince (24) and Jamie (20). She get's to meet Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Troy. And well I really can't tell you more, hopefully this new story will come easier to me for now it does.

Sani


End file.
